


开空调吗

by baweijiayu



Series: 到底开不开空调 [1]
Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25219450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baweijiayu/pseuds/baweijiayu
Summary: Agilities怕冷，经常不许Kariv开空调。这是一个普通的Kariv被热醒了的早晨。
Relationships: Agilities | Brady Girardi/KariV | Park Young-Seo
Series: 到底开不开空调 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859236
Kudos: 1





	开空调吗

Kariv是被热醒的。他睡前开了点窗户以便往屋子里进点风，现在看来反而成了负面策略。室外被太阳烤的发闷的热气争先恐后地往屋子里挤——好像还嫌他不够受罪。

他抱怨着坐起来，本就厚重的刘海下已经是一额头的汗，身上的T恤也因为出汗而显得潮乎乎的。Brady怕冷不肯开空调，Kariv又清楚他有多容易生病，只好被迫体贴地在夏天里一起过着放弃利用现代科技的生活。

好在北国的城市比起首尔和洛杉矶实在凉快多了，并不是必须要靠着空调才可以熬过一整个夏日。只不过对于他们这群宅男来说，等到天空泛起晨光再去睡觉早已经成了习惯，清凉的夜风下似乎并不太需要额外的冷气就能轻松入睡；但等他们一觉睡过晌午，需要面对的基本上就是一天中最热的时候。

Kariv带着困意站起来，抹了把自己刘海下汗津津的脑门，晕晕乎乎地往Brady的房间走。他推开自己房间的门才想起来没戴眼镜，索性借着困意半阖着眼睛继续轻车熟路地朝Brady的房间摸，心里盘算着等到在Brady那里找到遥控器、开了空调把温度降下来，他也用不着摸回自己的房间，可以干脆直接挤在Brady的床上再迷糊一小会儿。

打开房门的声音没能让Brady醒来。年轻的加拿大人还沉在梦乡里，面朝着墙壁缩起身体睡得很沉。他似乎也有些热，本该裹在身上的被子只留了一截被角搭着腰臀和大腿，当做睡衣的T恤也乱糟糟地快要卷到胸口，在被子边沿和衣服的空隙间无意识地露出一小节腰肢。

Kariv用手指去戳那块裸露的皮肤：“Brady？Brady！”见他没有反应又隔着被子拍了拍他的屁股，“空调遥控器呢？”

Brady极其不情愿地哼哼了两下，脑袋往胳膊里埋得更深了点，想要自欺欺人地假装没有人来打扰他的睡眠。可惜Kariv落在他屁股上的下一巴掌实在是让他无法忽视。“嗷！”Brady被拍得在床上弹动了一下，困意让他无法报复Kariv的恶作剧，只能可怜巴巴地发出被欺负了的狗崽一样的呜咽，挣扎着尝试回Kariv的话，“不知道…我没看见……”

“昨天晚上是你关的啊，你放哪里去了。”Kariv倚在Brady的床边快要扑在他身上，继续不依不饶地推了他几下，干脆整个人趴到床上压着Brady。

“可能…床上吧……你找找看……”Brady艰难地从一团浆糊般的脑子里挖出了点思考能力。Kariv好沉，压得他着急，可他又没劲把对方踹开，只能挣动着拱了拱试图换一个位置，好不容易在Kariv怀里找到了一个舒服点的姿势，又因为肉贴肉迅速升高的温度而感到烦躁，“快打开！”

Kariv被Brady这副样子逗笑了，早起的困顿感反而消去了不少。他想了想，把一只手伸进Brady的被子里开始乱摸。

“What——你干什么！”Brady被那只手惊得挣扎起来，又被挤在Kariv和墙壁间完全没有活动余地，只能被动承受Kariv借着寻找遥控器的名义在他身上揩油，从屁股到大腿都被摸了个遍，“你故意的……”他委委屈屈地抱怨，被Kariv掌心的温度熨烫得想要哼哼。

“找遥控器啊，你说的在床上。”Kariv相当正经地回答，然后继续在他被子里乱摸。

Brady被他骚扰得几乎睡意全无，想要隔着被子按住那只作乱的手又怎么都捉不住，只好一边做着聊胜于无的勉力挣扎一边加入到寻找空调遥控器的任务中，以求能比Kariv那完全帮不上忙的寻找方式更有效率。

Brady终于在枕头下面摸到了遥控器。他翻身换了个姿势重新蹭进Kariv怀里，试图把遥控器塞给他。这张床实在太窄了，他现在基本上紧紧地贴着Kariv的身体，稍微动一下就能感觉到Kariv的晨勃蹭着他的胯骨。他踢踢Kariv的小腿：“我找到遥控器了。”

Kariv贴着他的肩膀嘟囔：“快打开快打开，我会热死。真的。”

话这么说着，可他紧紧搂着Brady的手臂一点都没放松，任由两个人汗津津的身体靠在一起，热烘烘地彼此依偎着。


End file.
